


isn't it just so cool when you can chase your dreams?

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: junkojunkochan:LEON KUWATA FOUND DEAD IN HPApsychicbluebird:not again!!!Leon Kuwata gets fucking destroyed.





	

_group chat with junkojunkochan, psychicbluebird, and corpsewarblade_

**junkojunkochan:** fuck kuwata's fucking shoes

 **junkojunkochan:** stupid shoes,, he wears fucking. platform shoes

 **psychicbluebird:** LET HIM BE TALL

 **junkojunkochan:** HE'S 5'9 HE DOESNT NEED TO BE TALL

 **psychicbluebird:** plot twist. he's only that tall bc of the shoes

 **junkojunkochan:** HESINXKSCKDNC

 **junkojunkochan:** I BET HES LIKE,,, 5'7 

 **psychicbluebird:** KUWATA U FUCKING HEIGHT THIEF 

 **junkojunkochan:** further plot twist- stilts in his god damn jeans. tol boy is really smol boy

 **psychicbluebird:** FUCk

 **psychicbluebird:** THATS HIS REAL TALENT

 **junkojunkochan:** SHIT DUDE WEVE BEEN FOOLED

 **psychicbluebird:** KUWATA U MOTHER FUCK OF A SHIT!!

 **junkojunkochan:** what's kuzuryuu gonna do when he finds out. just fucking. squint at him

 **psychicbluebird:** HES ANGERY

 **junkojunkochan:** "bitch the fuck"

 **psychicbluebird:** HES FUCKING PISSED

 **psychicbluebird:** "I'M LEON KUWATA AND THIS IS JACKASS"

 **junkojunkochan:** kuwata hits him with the stilt leg

 **psychicbluebird:** KUWATA NO! THATS UR GOT DAMN BOYFRIEND

 **junkojunkochan:** leon kuwata shsl pisses-off-kuzuryuu

 **psychicbluebird:** what happened to height thief

 **psychicbluebird:** kuwata dude u fucked up real bad

 **junkojunkochan:** i want kuzuryuu to buff. punch him

 **junkojunkochan:** *JUST

 **psychicbluebird:** BUFF PUNCH HIM

 **psychicbluebird:** WHAT DOES HE DO JUST WALK UP AND PUNCH KUWATA WITH HIS CHEST MUSCLES

 **junkojunkochan:** ITS LIKE AN EXTREME HUG

 **junkojunkochan:** "kuzuryuu love me" "ok" *BUFF PUNCH* "ow..."

 **psychicbluebird:** HES FUCKING DEAD DUDE

 **psychicbluebird:** LEON KUWATA,, MURDERED BY HUGS

 **junkojunkochan:** LEON KUWATA FOUND DEAD IN HPA

 **psychicbluebird:** not again!!!

 **junkojunkochan:** "What happened?!" "...I hugged him. Weak ass bitch can't even handle a buff punch."

 **psychicbluebird:** RIP KUWATA,,,

 **psychicbluebird:** HE DIED AS HE LIVED

 **junkojunkochan:** Weak

 **psychicbluebird:** WITH STUPID FUCKING SHOES ON

 **psychicbluebird:** THAT TOO

 **junkojunkochan:** BXJSBXKSBHDNS GET FUCKED KUWATA

 **psychicbluebird:** this is the kuwata gets wrecked chat

 **junkojunkochan:** stupid carrot head

 **junkojunkochan:** HAHA CARROT HEAD KUWATA

 **psychicbluebird:** END MY LIFE

 **junkojunkochan:** C A R R O T  M A N

 **psychicbluebird:** TAKE HIM BY THE HAND

 **memewata:** do u guys realize that i've been in the chat the whole time

 **psychicbluebird:** YOU MEAN THIS WASNT PM SDFGHJK

 **junkojunkochan:** #DESPAIR

 **memewata:** you guys are so fucking mean what the shit?? what did my shoes fucking do to you people??

 **memewata:** what's ikusaba gonna think when she wakes up and sees that you've been bullying her best friend??

 **psychicbluebird:** bitch which one of us is dating her

 **memewata:**...i could have very well dated her and just never told you

 **psychicbluebird:** LMAO NO YOU COULD NOT

 **memewata:** YES I FUCKING COULD HAVE!! YOU DONT KNOW!!!!!

 **psychicbluebird:** MUKURO'S A LESBIAN

 **memewata:** MANY LESBIANS STRUGGLE FROM COMPULSORY HETEROSEXUALITY AND DATE MEN BECAUSE OF IT

 **psychicbluebird:** i... can't actually argue on that point

 **junkojunkochan:** i just went to grab some pop what did i come back to. are we debating

 **psychicbluebird:** ENOSHIMA-SAN ITS 3AM 

 **junkojunkochan:** and??????

 **psychicbluebird:** YOU CANT HAVE POP WTF

 **junkojunkochan:** BITCH TRY AND STOP ME

 **memewata:** ENOSHIMA DO NOT

 **junkojunkochan:** IM GONNA CHUG IT AND U FUCKERS CANT DO SHIT

 **psychicbluebird:** IM COMING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM YOU!

 **junkojunkochan:** **_TOUCH MY POP AND I WILL END YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE_ **

**psychicbluebird:** I AINT AFRAID TO DIE

 **memewata:** MAIZONO IM COMING TOO

_psychicbluebird is now away._

_memewata is now away._

**junkojunkochan:** pulls out a fucking gun. get ready assholes this is my pop and i'll defend it with my life.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
>  **corpsewarblade:** What the fuck happened last night.  
>  **psychicbluebird:** that's... a real good question  
>  **memewata:** your sister and gf decided to bully me :c  
>  **corpsewarblade:** This is why I can't leave you guys on your own.  
>  **junkojunkochan:** ;-;


End file.
